sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Roblox 1/You Have Been Evicted From the Big Brother Roblox House
You Have Been Evicted From the Big Brother Roblox House is the second episode of Big Brother Roblox 1. Episode After the HOH Comp The episode starts from where we left off: Tennisguy and Johnny P have been nominated by Kaleb and Kathy Griflox has revealed herself as Teresa Guilherme. TERESA: so I get that ur all shook and shit Teresa eats a banana. TERESA: I know you... PEEL shook LEXI: what is she talking about? Are we supposed to make shit puns now? LILY: that sounded as cringy when taylor swift gave that speech about kanye in the VMAs JUN KO: preach KALEB: i can kick her if anyone gives me infinite robux OLIVER: i dont watch vmas i only watch football JOHNNY P: me too bro OLIVER: dont talk to me now bro i dont wanna get evicted TINA: '''####### same '''TENNISGUY: for the love of jake paul svae me TERESA: wow u sure are going bananas, but its time for the veto competition! TERESA: the nominees, the hohs and up to three random houseguests will participate on this ceremony. if you win, you'll earn the power of veto, that lets you save one of the houseguests or discard. isnt that just so apPEELing? if you wanna get saved from eviction, you better werk to get into the RIPE direction. wow, you all look YELLOW! JUN KO IC: bitch what? TINA IC: i wanna kill myself TERESA: so go to the backyard in like 5 minutes. and by 5 minutes i mean 30 secs. bye monkeys. GET IT CAUSE MONKEYS... like... bananas...................HAHAHAHAHAHAA K BYE The monitor showing Teresa turns off. LILY: can someone please explain who was the trannie over there? JUSTIN: idefk LEXI: wait isnt that caitlyn jenner? JUN KO: ^ LEXI: no im serious isnt that caitlyn JUSTIN: fucking dumb bitch smh LEXI: hmm? TINA: HEY JUSTIN HOW ABOUT YOU STOP BULLYING HER? JUSTIN: ...pfft. whatevs. TENNISGUY: WHO CARES ABOUT THE TRAINSGENDER U MARVELOUS MON CHERRIES NEED TO SAVE ME JUN KO: why? TENNISGUY: cause im... français OLIVER: oh dude ill totally save you, you're a cool dude JOHNNY P: but im a cool bro! OLIVER: fuck JOHN: Hmm... this is a very despair inducing nomination indeed! JUN KO: did this bitch just speak normal grammar JUSTIN: omg wtf JOHN: is????? LEXI: tough luck guys JUN KO: hey lexi JUN KO IC: mission get dumb blonde bitch on my side, begin! LEXI: hey there! JUN KO: So I was wondering if-- TERESA: WE AINT GOT TIME FOR THAT SHIT ITS POV TIME JUN KO IC: fucking kill me POV Comp Tennisguy, Kaleb, Cole, Johnny P, Elena and Lily are selected. TERESA: This competition is called Big Brother Says... I will give you a command and you'll have to follow it. So if I say "Big Brother says go to Antlers!", then my DEER, you'll have to go to Canada I mean the Antlers direction. Got all that? LILY: yeah... but why the puns? TERESA: it's the only thing that keeps me alive. COLE: same JUN KO IC: Perfect. I've been waiting for my chance to talk to Lexi, and now that everyone is busy with this ratchet POV competition, I can finally talk to Lexi in private. LEXI: GOOD LUCK EVERYONE! JUN KO: Hey, Lexi, can I talk to you? LEXI: oh hai JUN KO: follow me LEXI: ok...? Jun Ko and Lexi go to one of the bedrooms. LEXI: ... LEXI IC: does she not know im interested in guys? tho she does look like a supermodel.....specifically an asian one. JUN KO: so... wanna be in an alliance together? LEXI: ... Meanwhile in the POV Comp... TERESA: BIG BROTHER SAYS GO TO ICE CROWN! Everyone goes to Ice Crown except Cole, who has no idea on what to do. COLE: whats an ice-- TERESA: CODY GET LOST U BLUE FAT FUCK Cole leaves the stage. TERESA: The next code will be given in a few secs. Be ready. Meanwhile... LEXI: hmm? JUN KO: ok u didnt heard me... do. you. want. to. be. in. an. alliance. lel. JUN KO IC: I hate lels they are cringey and they make me want to murder myself. That and XDs. LEXI: umm... LEXI IC: I had no idea what she was talking about. lel. LEXI: yeah... what's an alliance? JUN KO IC: facepalms herself Meanwhile... TERESA: BIG BROTHER SAYS TO GO TO DOMINO CROWN! LILY: bitch what the fuck is a domino crown KALEB: ha dumb bitch im gonna win LILY: wait what NO I THOUGHT SHE WAS PUNNING AGAIN TERESA: i???wasnt??? bitch leave the stage theres clearly a domino crown over there LILY: oh... k. TERESA: now. leave. the. fucking. stage! Lily leaves the stage. ELENA IC: lily is like... so basic? taylor swift is the best TERESA: PLEASE LETS CONTINUE... the next command... JOHNNY P IC: I need to win this POV comp. For my bros! TERESA: 'NEXT COMMAND GO TO RUBBER DUCK ''Everyone goes to Rubber Duck, but Johnny P and Elena start lagging and can't reach the rubber duck. '''TERESA: WELL BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ELENA AND JOHNNY P ELENA: I was robbed JOHNNY P: I was robbed TERESA: get the DUCK out of here JOHNNY P: AHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA AMAZING ELENA: XD Meanwhile... JUN KO IC: Are... you telling me... this dumb bitch... comes in... to play Big Brother Roblox... and has no ####### IDEA WHAT # ####### IS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA JUN KO: oh... XD well basically we two help each other out. LEXI: ok LEXI: ... Lexi leaves. JUN KO: what the #### was that Meanwhile... Jun Ko and Lexi come back and the only people left in the POV Comp are Tennisguy and Kaleb. KALEB IC: I don't wanna brag but I am p-retty good at comps. That's how I managed to get F2 like 11 times and win 5 of them. Iconic right? TENNISGUY IC: oh... im good at comps yes yes very bueno TERESA: BIG BROTHER SAYS GO TO DOMINO CROWN... again Both Kaleb and Tennisguy rush to the crown but Kaleb gets there first. KALEB: HA! Dumb #####! TERESA: Kaleb you have won the Power of Veto! TENNISGUY: ...no. but you will save me, right? KALEB: meh idc TENNISGUY IC: so this guy is saying he doesn't care about his noms... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel?! KALEB: well see you all in the pov ceremony LILY: where are you going? OLIVER: yeah you should go socializing KALEB: cant i need to decide on what to do JUN KO: well obviously you're gonna discard... right? KALEB: ...meh Veto Ceremony Everyone sits in the living room. KALEB: Houseguests please go to the living-- oh youre already there. k. LEXI: Oh Jun? JUN KO IC: I AM OFFICIALLY TRIGGERED AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHH LEXI: I'd love to help you but it just wouldn't be fair on the other contestants. JUN KO IC:'' reaches for a conviniently placed bleach and pours it all on her mouth'' JUN KO: lexi well talk after the ceremony JUN KO IC: (mouth filled with bleach) ''i want... to scream. '''KALEB:' Ok, you're all done? kk so WELCOME TO THE VETO CEREMONY! KALEB: So as some of you might not know... Kaleb gives a judgy look at Lexi. LEXI IC: Um what was that about? LILY IC: i swear the next person that bullies lexi ill shove their mouths with taylor swift album cd covers, specially that robux whore dumb hag KALEB: As the winner of this competition, I have the power to either save a nominee or discard. KALEB: And for no reason at all dabs while you cringe I choose to save Johnny P from eviction. OLIVER IC: I could not be happier, Johnny P is one of my bros and I have no idea why Kaleb, as a fellow bro, is targeting all of the other bros. KALEB IC: robux and dabbing, thats me JUN KO IC: ok so recapping, this bitch nominated Tennisguy and Johnny P for no reason apparently, and then for no reason saved Johnny P. I mean if Johnny P was a pawn but we're talking about a guy who whores for Robux and dabs. Constantly. KALEB: And also for no reason, Cole, you're my replacement nominee. KALEB: The veto ceremony is now adjourned. Before the Eviction TERESA: well wtf TERESA: so now please take your time to consider who you will vote off. in thirty seconds THINK BITCH. TENNISGUY: SAVE TENNISGUY SAVE TENNISGUY SAVE TENNISGUY SAVE TENNISGUY LILY: um why? We should all be free and pick who we should vote off. TENNISGUY: '''BUT SAVE TENNISGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY '''JUSTIN: ha get rekt dumb whore OLIVER: JUSTIN SHUT UP YOURE NOT A BRO KALEB: whoops shouldve nommed justin wellw hatever idc ELENA: Um this is a game thats airing on CBS Dab Kids right before Minecraft Awards? This shit is serious JOHN: is varry serius svae tunisdude LEXI: This is too intense everyone is so amazing... I can't I need a glass of water first Lexi tries getting a glass of water but everyone teleports again to the sofas for the Eviction Ceremony. EVICTION CEREMONY KALEB: 'Everyone, please cast your vote on who you want to evict. ''Everyone votes. '''TERESA: ok kaleb ill take it from here, all votes have been cast... And by 7-3 votes....... TERESA: Tennisguy, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house. JUN KO IC: YES JUSTIN IC: YES JUN KO: oh no OLIVER: BRO ILL MISS YOU TENNISGUY: oliver... tu est français? OLIVER: YOUR LATINO IS AMAZING BRO... AND DONT LET ANY BRO STEAL THAT BROEY THING FROM YOU Tennisguy leaves the house. LEXI: omg poor tennisguy ELENA: no sweetie Tennisguy meets with Teresa, and gets booed. TENNISGUY: yes i adore you guys too TERESA: wait im supposed to do an interview with him? i mean i like bacon but this ones BACON me crazy TENNISGUY: Teresa ur smart and elegant TERESA: wow... no man has ever told me that... ive always been known for my... saggytit skills... Tennisguy runs away. TERESA: fuck. Anyways, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT ON THE BBR1 HOUSE? WHO WILL BE THE NEW HOH, WHO WILL BE THE NEW NOMINEES... and WHO WILL BE THE NEXT TO LEAVE THE HOUSE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON BIG BROTHER ROBLOX 1... bitch please like ur gonna watch itCategory:Big Brother Roblox Episodes Category:Big Brother Roblox 1 Episodes